No one but you
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Sequel to 'Look at what you have done'- Rose was been awakened. Lissa and Dimitri must hurry before Rose is pushed over the edge and kills. Read and review!


**First chapter of '**_**No one but you**_**' -the sequel to '**_**Look at what you have done**_**' - is here. If you haven't read '**_**Look at what you have**_**' go read it first then come back and read this, so everything makes sense! For those who have read '**_**Look at what you have done**_**', I know you had to wait a while for it but here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

…

…**...Prologue …...**

_**Rose's POV**_

I held my victim tight against me, as I drank from him. He had been cute and clean which is why I wanted to bite him. I didn't want to bite an ugly, dirty person. That would be very nasty. He tasted good. He smelled good. He looked good. Perfect.

When he went limp I dropped him on the ground and snarled. Once again I couldn't kill. I tried and tried all the time but I just couldn't ever kill my victims. I drank until they passed out and dropped them. I wanted to kill but my body never let me, yet when ever I got hungry it made me drink blood. Hot delicious blood. The copper taste and smell was now wonderful to me now I was a strigoi.

I had been a strigoi for the past two weeks. Two long weeks. I don't like being a strigoi. Weird, I know but I don't like it. I like the blood drinking, my fangs and my strigoi powers but I wanted to go out in the sun. I don't know why I think this way. Dimitri never did. He was just like all the others. Mindless killing machines. I, on the other hand, can think for myself. I like going outside at night just to look around. The others only focus on killing and taking over the world. Simple lives.

What is the point of being immortal if they don't do anything fun?

Sure I want to kill but can't and I want to do other things! Strigoi should be thinking about nothing but killing whoever they can. I am different. As usual. I can never be like anyone else not even when I was a low life Dhampir. I look back at being a Dhampir and hate it. I was never good enough. Moroi think they are so much better then everyone. They don't even respect the people who save them every day.

Since the day I was awakened, when I heard Lissa planning on turning me back, I promised myself I would never be a guardian again. If Lissa and Dimitri can get me, that is. I don't like the idea anymore and to tell the truth, I never did. I liked the idea of helping Lissa. Now I don't even like that. I hate the idea of Moroi and Dhampirs.

Lissa and Dimitri have been tailing me. How sweet. I won't let them get me though. Even if I don't like being a strigoi, I can't even think about the idea of a stake going through my chest. Charmed with Spirit or not. Even if I want to get a tan so bad…

I walked out of the alley I was in, not looking back at the cute boy, I had just fed on. I looked around and saw a girl. With blond hair and green eyes. She was looking right at me with a happy but sad smile on her pretty face. Lissa. Since I was turned the bond has changed, I know she knows.

Dimitri was near by somewhere. I scanned everywhere around me. But I couldn't see him or smell him. I could always smell him. Ah, that after shave of his! Yum. But I couldn't smell it. Lissa couldn't have come alone. She isn't stupid.

I looked up, left, right and back down the alley. Nope, no Dimitri. Hmm. Lissa was still looking at me, she looked down the street -watching for cars, I guess- and ran over to me. Only 3 feet away. I wasn't scared of her so I smiled. "Hey there, Lissa." I said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Rose, are you ready to let me turn you back?" She asked. Poor thing I would never be ready. _Never_.

I faked a sad face. "Sorry Liss, I'm not ready. So just run along like a good little girl." I waved her away. "You could get hurt out here." I was talking to her but I was also listening for movement around us. Dimitri was heard somewhere. Ready to jump on me so Lissa could strike.

Lissa sighed and she pulled a stake out of a bag she was carrying. "Rose, I came alone" She isn't stupid. "I wanted to give you a chance to let me turn you back. Please? You know how Dimitri is, knowing he killed because he was a strigoi. I know you haven't killed yet. Dimitri knows it. You know it. I think it is because you are Shadow Kissed. You are a still a strigoi but you have some free will."

I listened and knew she was right. I maybe a strigoi but I am still Shadow Kissed. That is what saved the bond between Lissa and I. "Wow, Lissa, I see turning me back means a lot to you if you thought about it this much." She nodded. "Too bad I won't let you stake me." I said and turned with my strigoi speed and kick Dimitri. Not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to send him flying back. I had heard and smelt him coming when Lissa said she had come alone. Yeah right.

Lissa yelped as I pounced on Dimitri. He struggled but didn't get anywhere; I quickly turned us so he was on top, just so Lissa couldn't stake me from behind. I also flipped him so his back was on my stomach and pinned him there. Lissa was looking down at us. She had run over to stake me! Good girl.

"Lissa if you don't throw that stake away I will bite him." I promised. Lissa looked at her stake and raised her arm to throw it down the street.

Dimitri stopped her by saying "No! Lissa, don't let go of it!" Lissa brought it back down as Dimitri tried to flip us back over. But I was stronger then him now, much, much stronger, so he stayed in place.

"Lissa, I will awaken him." I purred. Dimitri and Lissa froze. "You know I will." I licked Dimitri's neck. "He tastes _soooo_ good." I all but moaned. I wasn't lying about biting him. I would bite him, not awaken him though. But I wasn't going to tell them that. "It would be your entire fault, Lissa. Dimitri would be a mindless killing machine, just like he was before -he wouldn't be so controlled like I am-, all because you didn't do what you should." I said and licked the exposed skin of Dimitri's neck again. He really did taste good.

Poor Lissa didn't know what to do. Dimitri panicked. He started kicking and struggling as hard as he could, so I wrapped my legs around him. He wasn't going anywhere. Lissa must have known that because she threw the stake down the street. Since, I knew Dimitri so well, I reached into his coat with one hand and started to explore it. I was feeling around for a stake. I found it and it burnt my finger. Not too bad though just enough to make me grimace. Yay for Shadow Kissed strigoi.

"Lissa" I barked causing her to flinch. "Take his stake and throw it away too." She did. Good for her. "Very Good." In a blink of an eye I threw Dimitri off of me and ran off. Not looking back at all. This was the new Rosemarie Hathaway!

This was my new beginning.

…

**First chapter- DONE! Review! Tell me what you think! Love you guys! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
